


Mistletoe

by whitemackerel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemackerel/pseuds/whitemackerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly are you supposed to do under mistletoe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird??? I'm on my phone. Anyway. Kind of late Cecil/Carlos Christmas fluff with typical Night Vale weirdness.

"Carlos! Shut the door!" Cecil was screaming in the general direction of his home, his feet pounding on the impeccably clean pavement.

 

He leapt blindly and tumbled through his front door, sliding deftly between Carlos' legs as they scrambled to have the door closed.

 

Cecil heard the the bang of the door and felt Carlos' slightly roughened hands clutch his cheeks sturdily. "What happened? What ha-"

 

Cecil laughed airily, cutting his boyfriend's concern short. "It was just the drugged government bears, Carlos. Nothing to worry about. They feed on calmness though so you really have to panic."

 

"Oh...right. The drugged government bears that feed on calmness. Of course." Carlos shrugged, chuckling back. "I should have known."

 

Cecil looked around clumsily, his head still in Carlos' hands. His eyes travelled along lines of golden tinsel and small paper snowflakes sprinkled with glitter. Carlos had done a very good job decorating for the holiday season. Cecil grinned at the statue of a reindeer in a stupid Christmas jumper. There was a line of bright red string tied to one of its many antlers. Cecil was puzzled and followed it, wondering in the back of his mind whether Carlos would let go of him soon or not. But when he got to the end of the string he saw what Carlos had strategically placed there and his heart skipped a beat. It was mistletoe.

 

"Carlos!" Cecil pushed his scientist away from him, eyes wide. "Mistletoe!?"

 

"Wh-"

 

"I'm not going to kill you!" 

 

"K-Kill me!?" Carlos stuttered. "What!?"

 

"If you meet someone under the mistletoe," Cecil spoke as if he knew what he was saying off by heart. "You have to kill them!"

 

Carlos burst out laughing, the rich tones of his laughter filling the air. "Cecil," he whispered soothingly, grabbing his boyfriend once again. "I think you're mistaken. I think..."

 

Cecil felt his tattoos wiggle excitedly and his breath grow peacefully slower as Carlos' gentle fingers traced along his collarbones.

 

"...the tradition is to kiss."

 

The pair locked lips and smiled, the air ripe with joy.

 

Cecil was to first to break the kiss. "I like this tradition much better, Carlos." he blushed.

 

Carlos closed his eyes and pulled Cecil close again. "Then lets stay under the mistletoe all Christmas."

 

Cecil tried to say something else but was silenced by the taste of candy canes, the smell of lab disinfectant and the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my AS YET UNNAMED wtnv Christmas penpal. Merry Christmas, penpal! I wish you all the best and hope this present suffices since I was a pretty useless penpal.


End file.
